


Lost Loves [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drinking, Gen, Mystery crossover, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, live recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Author's Summary: Neal knows a very sad story about a thief and a sailor. Peter's still stuck on pirates.This story features a ~surprise crossover.





	Lost Loves [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807261) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> I've wanted to record a story in this style for ages and ages (Fangirl Productions! <3) but fishpatrol - as my nearest fellow fen - kept stymying me. In the end, I went the ethical route and decided not to tell her (or anyone else in the room) that I was recording*. I THINK THAT IT WORKED OUT RATHER WELL \o/
> 
> (Also, I'm not sorry about witholding the crossover fandom, but like the original author's notes say, it would seriously ruin everything.)
> 
>  
> 
> *I did check in with them before posting this.

MP3: [Box.net](http://www.box.net/shared/yy6jpqf6vunsti9e7e0e) | [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?lflnfqg52vh8420)

 

Length: 7:47min, 4.5mb


End file.
